Enemies Bound by a Single Thread
by Moon-In-The-Shadows
Summary: Hermione loses her parents before sixth year starts and takes it hard. She finds herself not talking to friends and notices Draco isn't cruel. She finds family and love in unexpected places and enemies are bound by one common factor but what factor?
1. Prologue

_**Of the Enemies Bound by a Single Thread**_

_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimers: **All rights reserved. The characters in the following fanfiction are the property of J.K. Rowling and this story is in no way being used to receive profit of any kind. The only characters owned by the writers are original characters if any appear.

**A/n:** Hello, Moon-In-The-Shadows. Some of you may recognize the name because the story Love Thy Enemy was posted on this account for awhile. I, SorchaSaoirse(now known as AmethystSaoirse-TheIrishDragon), am sad to say that that story will be discontinued. Instead here is a story written by myself and Aomizuoko. It's a bit of an alternate year six and Hermione is a OOC in places so please don't point it out. We hope you enjoy it and would enjoy lots of feedback.

**_This story is by Serenity Malfoy, the collaboration name for AmethystSaoirse-TheIrishDragon and Aomizuoko. _**

* * *

In the late nights of July things were certainly quiet in the households of London. This particular household was that of the Grangers and held two muggles and a single witch who'd befriended Harry Potter in her first year. This, of course, was why a flash of a golden light was pushed through the door knob of the front door and into the house allowing two particularly strangely dressed costumed men into the house. Both looked identical save for their size. One was a six foot tall, skinny man while the other was a bit shorter, but plumper than the first. Both held out their left hand showing two wands that could cause deadly force to the other.

"Avery, check the master room," came a sneer from the pale blue eyed man who undoubtedly belonged to the Malfoy family. At the command Avery quietly made his way down the hall so as not to disturb the muggles, and the mudblood witch, in their sleep. If this assignment was to be done it would be done right, there could be no messing things up unless they wanted to be tortured by the Dark Lord. As he tiptoed through the hall he finally found himself at the master bedroom which was, to their luck, left open to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Granger sleeping soundly. "Malfoy, over here. Let's deal with these two first, then, if Snape let's us know the girl is part of the plan too, we'll deal with her. The Dark Lord could have a plan to use her and I don't want to do something without confirmation first." Avery said, slipping into the master bedroom. Malfoy rolled his eyes making way up the stairs, his perfectly black robe flowing behind him.

"You deal with the muggles, I'll deal with the mud-blood." Malfoy sneered, making his way past the Master bedroom. "Better to deal with them all at the same time then have one wake up before the other."

Avery rolled his eyes right back and walked into the room to deal with the muggles. Standing at the foot of the bed and aiming his wand at them, he spoke the Killing Curse and in a flash of green light both muggles were dead and Avery made his way to find Malfoy and found that he had not yet found which of the rooms belonged to the mudblood.

Hermione woke suddenly to the sound of soft footsteps in the hall outside her room. Silently she reached for not only her wand but the dagger she kept under her pillow in case an intruder happened to be muggle and not a witch or wizard. She hoped it was only her imagination but that hope was crushed when her door was flung open to reveal two like-dressed people; two Death Eaters. She refused to scream as she had dealt with the likes of them before and because she refused to let her fear show.

"Ah, Miss Granger," sneered Malfoy with a confidant smirk. "How...displeasing it is to see you this fine night." Without another word, before the young girl could reply, he very quietly spoke his spell in a fast-pace and a purple light was shot at the girl. Hermione recognized the voice and as the spell was spoken she refused to scream, unlike many would have done. All she did was quickly use a small protection spell spoken just as fast as the Death Eater's. Malfoy frowned at the girl, his wand still pointed. He sneered at her, casting another spell. Hermione had to act quick, remembering a lot of the training Harry had given her during the year that had just ended. Recalling him saying that one would need to act quickly in a real battle, Hermione recast her protection spell and jumped out of her bed, making to lodge the dagger in the man's arm.

Avery came in, sneering at Hermione as well. He moved to hit her with the knife. The knife hit Hermione in her left side, leaving a long gash, bleeding and burning profusely and still she did not stop going after Malfoy. She wasn't going to allow him to harm her and if he hadn't already she wouldn't allow him to harm her parents.

"You can hurt me all you want but you won't harm my family!" she shouted, hoping that, if her parents were safe, it would wake them. Malfoy smirked at Hermione's statement.

"You're a bit late for that, mudblood." he said. Hermione choked back the tears that threatened to spill over from her eyes. She couldn't let her weakness show, not in front of these pawns of evil.

"Then I will avenge them, even if it's the last thing I do," Hermione stated boldly and calmly.

"You don't have what it takes to kill. Not you or your boy." Avery interjected. Hermione was getting extremely angry and all of the sudden she felt like she wasn't herself, like something had possessed her and taken over her body.

"I don't? Watch me!" she exclaimed and with that she lunged at Avery with the knife, landing it in the side of his throat and giving him barely enough time to speak. The moment she backed away from him she broke down. She didn't know what had come over her, she just felt so enraged as though all her anger over the years had come to a final boiling point. Her breath started coming quickly now as she began hyperventilating. She had killed a man, she had actually killed someone. One part of her was freaking out the other reasoned that she was only defending herself. Either way both parts agreed that she had killed someone and it took all she had to not burst into tears.

Malfoy sneered, taking a step forward before he stopped suddenly. His lips curved with annoyance but he grabbed Avery's body and with a distinctive _pop _he was gone. All at once the door down the stairs was broken down.

"Hermione!" a scratching voice called.

"You idiot! Now they'll know we're here for sure!" Another voice was heard saying. By it's awareness, one could tell immediately that it was Professor Moody.

Hermione could hear the calling for her name and let herself call out for the distinctive voice of Mad-Eye Moody.

Before she could say anything further she let herself sink to the floor and lean against her bed, hugging her knees and whispering over and over, "I killed him."

Footsteps were soon heard stalking up the stairs. The voice was grave, a sneer. Severus Snape looked into the room his face grave.

"Granger?" he asked softly. Despite who the person was, the voice was comforting.

"Y-yes..." she said, finally letting the tears roll in quick drops down her cheeks as she continued to whisper 'I killed him' over and over.

"Granger, we've got to go." Severus said, hands brushing against her arm but awkwardly, like he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't really, Severus wasn't one for comforting. He made them stronger, he didn't comfort.

"I killed him, though. I can't...my parents..." Hermione choked out, looking up sadly at Severus.

"You defended yourself." Severus replied dryly, "No harm in that." Hermione shook her head.

"No, he wasn't attacking me. It was the other one... all he did was say I didn't have what it took to kill someone so I...proved him wrong." Hermione said, not holding her tears back now.

"Instinct,"Severus said, "You are after all one of those bloody Gryffindors."

"You don't get it! I don't do that kind of thing! I'm not a Gryffindor, I'm not brave, the hat wasn't supposed to put me in that bloody house in the first place!" Hermione shouted, not knowing what had come over her. it was as though some sort of spell had been lifted when her parents died, as though she wasn't who she had been the last 16 years of her life.

"You, my dear are very wrong about that." Severus said, not quite sure what he was doing. He'd been watching her these past years, knowing who she was. She was someone to be proud of, and that had been enough for him.

"No, the hat told me he would resort me and put me in the house my heart desired to be in the most. That means I wasn't supposed to be in Gryffindor." Hermione said, her tears since dried up and a yawn coming from her lips. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground and let herself fall asleep, forgetting all about the discussion she had just left the middle of. Severus looked over the sleeping child, his lips pursed. Gently, like none would have admitted seeing him do, Severus gathered the young girl into his arms. She was a bit old for this, but there were times when even the oldest needed to be treated as though they were an infant. With a light-weight charm, Severus lifted the girl into his arms and headed down, letting Lupin take over from there as they disappeared with a distinctive 'pop' and Apparated to Black house.

* * *

**A/n: **So what do you think? Is it good? We know that Hermione is pretty out of character in spots but the text explains that she doesn't feel herself and she knows it. But why doesn't she feel herself?


	2. Chapter One

Enemies Bound by a Single Thread

Chapter One

**Disclaimers: **All rights reserved. The characters in the following fanfiction are the property of J.K. Rowling and this story is in no way being used to receive profit of any kind. The only characters owned by the writers are original characters if any appear.

**A/n: **Boy, do we have a treat for you this chapter. This baby is 9 1/4 pages when typed in OpenOffice. That's a long chapter. So we'll shut up and just let you read.

* * *

It had been more than a month since the incident at Hermione Granger's home and despite this, the young girl still wore a look of despair as she walked with her two best friends through Diagon Alley only days before the start of her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was positive her friends were worried for her although she told them they had no need to. She never let them know that she cried herself to sleep at night, wishing only for her father to return and hold her, telling her that all would be fine. If she did they would only worry about her day in and day out.

"Hermione," Ginny Weasley squealed as she tried to get her friend to cheer up a bit. "Look at this, they've got some new books out by Galdon Berns!" She said. He was a famous wizard author who wrote many books on magical creatures and such. Normally Hermione would be more excited than Ginny but she could just barely be enthusiastic. Not much had made her enthusiastic and excited lately, not even when Harry had gone out of his way to by her the new edition of Hogwarts A History when it was released.

"Oh, what's it called?" Hermione questioned hoping she sounded excited enough. Ginny frowned briefly at her friend but smiled anyway.

"Giddians: A wizards guide to the American Muggles." She read the tittle from the store. At the word muggles Hermione burst into tears. Every little thing seemed to remind her of her parents and this particular word was one that often caused Hermione to break down crying.

"O-oh. Hermione I'm sorry! Was it something I said?" Hermione shook her head and wiped the tears.

"N-no, I'm fine Ginny. The...something in the title reminded me of them and I just..." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. "I'm fine, Ginny, come on, why don't we go by Flourish and Blotts or maybe go look for a new quill." Hermione grabbed Ginny by the hand with false enthusiasm and started off toward Flourish and Blotts. Ron frowned, looking on his sister and frowned.

"Mate we gotta do something," he stated to Harry. Harry watched after Hermione and Ginny and wondered what they could do to help their friend.

"What can we do, Ron? She won't let us help her," Harry said, worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know but we should figure out something."

"You tell me what we can do and I'll jump right on it, but until then we can only look after her, make sure she doesn't do something drastic."

Ron frowned and asked, " Like what?" Harry shook his head.

"Something drastic like killing herself, Ronald." Harry explained. "When people have things happen to them like Hermione did they do things like that because they don't think they can handle it. We're her friends and we need to make sure she doesn't fell she needs to do something like that."

"But why wouldn't she be able to handle it? Its Hermione."

"Ron, Hermione is the strongest person we know in many areas but if you watch her she is taking losing her parents worse than anything. She cried at the word muggles, Ron. She is just barely hanging in there." Ron's frown deepened as he tried to think of something to, to say to Hermione but couldn't think of anything. He couldn't imagine what it would be like losing a parent like that. Harry began walking off in the direction Hermione and Ginny had gone.

"You coming or are you going to stand there frowning all day?" he joked.

The hours passed on slow, and drawn out. Ginny watched her friend tenderly, attempting to cheer Hermione up with out much progress.

"Hermione dear, you must eat something." Molly Weasley gushed, as she piled some food onto Hermione's plate even as the girl politely refused. "It's not healthy you know."

Hermione tried to smile weakly. "I know, I just don't feel hungry," she said, even though she took a bite, forcing herself to eat.

"Yes well, you're a growing girl. Now eat up dear-- Ron don't talk with you're mouth full."

Ron muttered something under his breath, mouth stuffed with food as he glanced cautiously in Hermione's direction. He shared a look with Harry, then took another bite, rolling his eyes as his mother said something. He wasn't quite paying attention to her words, so he didn't remember what they were.

"Mum, stop hovering." Ginny said from across the table with a glance Hermione's direction. It looked like the girl was getting a little overwhelmed.

Molly frowned at Ginny, eyes narrowing into a glare. "You eat too, Gin. You won't become one of those weight-obsessed girls-- I won't have it!" She pointed her spoon at her daughter. At this Hermione actually laughed. Not one of her forced, false ones she gave to make someone happy but a real laugh and it felt great it do so. She felt like a little bit of the weight that she carried had been lifted. Not much, but a little bit. Ron stared at Hermione for a moment, happy that she was laughing. It was a sign--a good one. Things would heal over soon, she'd be his Hermione again. Well not his but still, she'd be the Hermione they all knew and loved. Ginny flashed Hermione a quick smile before glaring at her mother.

"Mum come on. I'm not weight-obsessed." Ginny heaved a slight sigh, feigning a bad mood, and rested her elbow on the table, placing her face in her hand as she took a bite as if to say 'There, happy?'

Molly's lips pressed into a tense, slightly annoyed look as she glared challengingly at her daughter when the sound of something crashing in the kitchen came to the dining room fallowed by a twin set of "sorry mum." Molly let out a shriek stomping into the kitchen with a loud booming voice, "Fred and George Weasley!"

Hermione laughed some more at the way Ginny acted and thought it would be all right to joke about the girl's secret crush on Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, but Ginny, don't you want to look good for that one Italian guy?" she teased, taking a bite and finding it actually had a bit of a taste to it. Somehow she was beginning to feel a little better. Ginny gave Hermione a withering glare, mid-bite.

"I do not." She insisted even as Ron's ears perked up and he looked over at the two girls with interest. Hermione chuckled. "Oh, I thought you mentioned this really good looking Italian during the trip today." Ginny scoffed.

"He's good looking but I wouldn't go for him. He's way to close to a certain blonde we all know and hate."

"You mean that one guy in Hufflepuff?" Hermione joked. Ginny made a face.

"Way to immature. Dean is so much better," she said, looking at Hermione with a grin. She was a bit of a jumper, never staying with one guy too long. She liked choices, options. Staying with one guy would limit those options, even if a certain Italian boy had caught her eye more than once. He was hot, but not a very good choice personality wise. Hermione laughed. They knew what they were talking about but the guys didn't. It worked out wonderfully.

"I don't know, I think the Italian is better looking. Maybe even better looking than the blonde," she stated taking a few more bites. Ginny made a fake-surprised gasp."You can't be serious, Hermione." she teased, glad that a little bit of her friend was coming back. "Him of all people?"

Ron frowned in concentration. Dean? As in Dean Thomas? No way was any little sister of his going out with...anybody. No, he would forbid it!

"I'm very serious. While I will admit the blonde is cute, the Italian is hot. He has those eyes, that hair, that muscular chest. And he likes to have fun," Hermione joked back. She knew she'd never really like Blaise or Draco even if they both paid her with as much money as they had combined.

"He's very pretty," Ginny admitted, shamelessly. "But he's quite boring." Hermione wondered how her friend knew this.

"And how would you know this? Have you talked to him?"

"Once or twice. He's such a poser." Ginny rolled her eyes stuffing her mouth with food.

"A poser, huh? Later you're telling me because I know what you're talking about. For now I think we've freaked these guys out enough. I think Harry and Ron have had aneurisms listening to this." Hermione chuckled and glance over at Harry who had a freaked out look on his face. Ron had a look of out-rage as he stared at his sister in alarm. "Ginny, you are not going out with bloody Dean Thomas!" He said, practically stomping his foot down. "No bloody way!"

"Oh stuff it, Ron." Ginny replied, mouth full as she rolled her eyes. "I don't need protecting." She glowered at her brother, "and if you breathe one word of it to Fred and George I will hex you to oblivion!" She added, pointing her fork accusingly at Ron for good measure.

"Ron, think of it this way. She could be going out with someone much worse," Hermione told him.

"Like who?" Ron returned sourly, glowering at his sister. He didn't like the idea of her going out with anybody.

"Like Zabini or Malfoy." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Would you prefer Dean or one of them?" Ron glowered, not getting the connection. Still, Hermione had a point.

"I still don't like it." He grumbled, casting a glare his sister's way. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and promptly looked back at her plate, taking more food. Hermione laughed at the brother and sister. it felt good to be able to join their conversation, to joke, and to be a little of her old self but she knew tonight, when her mind settled and she was able to have time to think, that she would go back to being depressed and in the morning she would have to fake a smile again. But for now she would just enjoy being able to have fun with her friends again, enjoy being able to eat and actually taste the food, and enjoy things being okay for a little while.

As the day wore on and the night consumed the sun, the two girls sat on their beds opposite of each other.

"--He...he just is, 'Mione'. I mean the way he's always hanging around Malfoy. He's a poser." Ginny Weasley brought the brush to her hair as she sat in her worn-out pajamas while she spoke to her friend about what all teenage girls talked about-boys. In particular two Slytherin boys who just happened to be the talk of the school. Hermione sighed. Ginny knew what she meant and she was avoiding it. She just seemed to refuse to answer whether or not Blaise really wanted to be a Death Eater like he seems to want to.

"Come on Ginny, you know what I mean by how is he a poser."

Ginny frowned at her friend, about to say something, when there was a tap at the window. She sighed, standing up to open it, grabbing the letter and letting the owl in. She glanced at the name.

"For you." She said, handing Hermione the letter. Hermione seemed confused. Who would be writing her? She took the letter and opening it, began to read.

_Dear Hermione Granger_

_You may have had a couple of hard days. Understandable, with the circumstances given to you. However, someone who you may have deemed an enemy in the past will come with surprising news. I ask that you give this person the benefit of a doubt. He may have had his troubles, but he will soon become a vital part of your life and I hope that you will give him a chance. _

_You are a smart girl Hermione Granger, and I wish you the best of luck. This man, will come in three days time. Be safe, and keep yourself open for new times to come. _

_Sincerely_

_A Concerned Friend._

Hermione was confused at the contents of the letter. "This is strange. Listen," Hermione said, reading it to Ginny. Hermione let Ginny see the letter.

"I don't know. The handwriting is familiar but I can't seem to place it. I'm sure it's not one of the students at school, it's too advanced so it at least has to be one of the teachers. Maybe someone from the Order," she told her friend.

"Maybe. But who do you think this person is talking about?" Ginny asked, feeling the familiar handwriting as well, but unable to place it.

"I'm not sure. The only person I can think they mean is well, Malfoy. But why he have surprising news and why would he become a vital part in my life? So it has to be someone else," Hermione reasoned out.

"Yeah, but who. Bloody hell, the curiosity is gonna kill me! 'Mione, I can't wait three whole days!" Ginny complained, looking at her friend with a frown.

"How do you think I feel? It's about me, after all. Maybe we should show this to Harry and Ron. Harry may recognize the handwriting."

"Are you kidding? Ron will be paranoid and Harry would too." Ginny reminded her friend.

"Well, I'm paranoid myself. For all I know this could be from a Death Eater," Hermione stated.

"Hermione, why would they send a letter like that to you?" Hermione took the letter back and thought for a moment.

"Maybe so they could send someone to talk to me alone and then do away with me like they did my parents," Hermione said knowing it was very possible.

Ginny frowned, glancing over at her friend. "We're not leaving you alone for the rest of the three days, you know." She stated, crossing her arms. Hermione smiled. After what happened with her parents she suddenly became grateful for the way Harry and Ron and now Ginny were overprotective. It made her feel a little more secure. It is why she practically begged to share a room with Harry during her stay. No one had questioned this, they only figured it was because it was Harry's job to defeat the cause of things like what happened to Hermione that she wanted to share his room so they just levitated the bed that would have been hers to the room after expanding the room to fit it.

"I know," Hermione began. "And while I used to hate the overprotective stuff I'm more grateful for it than ever before."

"Yes well," Ginny said with a smile, "you better get used to it Cause' it'll be happening a lot more now."

"Well, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"And here I thought you'd be chiding me." Hermione shook her head. Right now she wanted that overprotection so much she practically craved it. Surrounding herself with people that did just was what kept her going sometimes, especially at night when the memories were the worst. Ginny gave her friend a hug, placing a friendly kiss on the other girls cheek. "Your safe here, Mione'. Always," she said with meaning. Hermione smiled and hugged her friend back as she yawned. The day had been long and after having laughed and joked and goofed off with her friends for the first time in a long time she was tired.

"I'll see you in the morning. Don't tell the boys with out me, okay?" Ginny asked with a smile as she watched her friend, knowing she must be tired. Hermione nodded and hugged her friend again.

"I can't promise at least Harry won't see it. But I won't tell Ron till tomorrow when you can see his face," Hermione promised. Ginny frowned, giving a nod.

"Fine, fine." She smiled, returning the hug. "Now go before Harry gets worried." Hermione turned and went into the room she shared with Harry. Harry smiled at Hermione fondly as she walked in.

"'Lo 'Mione. Have a nice chat with Gin?" He asked, already in his pj's. Hermione smiled back.

"Yeah, I did," she replied, half cheerful, half down. Harry frowned, looking at her with an examining eye. Deciding not to say anything he gave a nod stretching as he climbed into bed after opening the door for Hedwig, who'd just arrived moments ago.

"Who were you talking about earlier, at Dinner?" Harry inquired, finding a comfortable position by the wall.

"It was an inside joke, that's all. Harry, um..." Hermione hesitated, wondering whether she should let him see the letter. Harry looked at Hermione from the pillow, eyes curious and open.

"Yeah?" he said, not seeming to catch the importance of her pause.

"Well, while I was with Ginny I got a letter and I promised to only show it to you for now." Hermione said, holding the letter in her hands. Harry frowned, reading the letter. He recognized the hand writing instantly. It was neat, like Hermione's, but slightly shaken. He smiled at the last bit but frowned at the context of the letter.

"Who do you think is coming?" he asked, rereading the letter quickly. Harry looked over to Hermione, patting her awkwardly. He was never good with touches. In past experience touch always resulted in bruises and crying, and more often than not, the loss of a meal or three. His years at Hogwarts taught him that touch wasn't always bad. Sometimes it was gentle, sometimes it was love. He was still learning not to flinch away, even after all these years, but he could give comforting hugs with out worrying about hurting now.

"It'll be alright 'Mione. Nothing to be scared of. This person--you can trust him." Harry said confidently. Hermione began crying violently now, all the happiness she had regained taken away in one letter. She wrapped her arms around her friend in a hug, just wishing he would hold her and let her know she'd be all right like he had had to do so often since she'd come to stay with the Weasleys.

"How can I know that's true? How do I know it isn't someone impersonating someone we know?" Harry tensed for a second--like he always did, but easily settled into the hug, placing his arms around her.

"We can see if Fred and George have a spell to check it," he suggested awkwardly. Hermione shook her head. She didn't want anyone seeing it yet.

"What if the person that comes is a Death Eater? What if the person is coming to finish what the other two couldn't because Snape and Moody and Lupin and the others came?" she questioned, moving closer so she was more comfortable, letting her friend, who was very much like a brother to her hold her.

"Then we'll protect you." Harry said easily, "Ron and I won't let anything happen to you 'Mione." Hermione cried a bit harder. "I know...I'm just so scared, Harry. I can barely go to sleep at night anymore." Harry gave her concerned green eyes.

"We'll get through this, 'Mione. We always do." he said, unsure of what else to say. Hermione nodded and just let herself cry, soon falling asleep with harry holding her. It was a light sleep and each time Harry attempted to move her she woke up, causing him to just leave her. Eventually he just got tired of this and slipped both of them under the covers and not really minding when Hermione asked him to hold her, as he'd gotten over the uncomfortable part and because he;d done it many times after Hermione had woken up due to a nightmare. He glanced at the suede leather bands around both their wrists and he let himself fall asleep next to the girl that was not only his best friend but also a sister to him.

The sounds of morning had Hermione awakening to Ron standing over the side of the bed, glaring at her and Harry, whose arm was wrapped protectively around her. She noticed he wasn't looking at them directly, but at the bands they wore around their wrists.

Furious rage boiled inside of Ron. His fists were clenching in his hand, his face was impossibly red. Anger, fear, rejection, rage swam in his eyes as he glowered at the two sleeping under his heated gaze. Jaw clenched, eyes wild with rage, Ron let out a low, intense growl as he glared at the two non-lovers before him. Hermione was confused at Ron's expression. She then realized the band could have two meanings. One could be a brother and sister bond and the other a bond of lovers. Obviously Ron believed it to be the latter for her and Harry. Looks like they had a lot of explaining to do.

"Ron, before you start yelling and get all red in the face and angry, let me talk." Hermione began. "Yes, the band has two meanings. For Harry and I it is a brother and sister bond, not a lover's bond."

But Ron didn't seem to hear her. He stared at the two, betray etched in his features. He took a breath, and another. He stared at Hermione with a look of utter disapointment. There was no hate. Rage, and pain and something else altogether new but not hate. Ron shook his head, taking another breath and walked out before he did something that he'd really regret. Ron's actions showed that he didn't believe her and this sent Hermione into a wave of loud, violent crying and this is what woke Harry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he questioned, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ron...he was in here and saw the bands...he thinks that...he thinks that their bands for a lover's bond." Hermione choked out.

"Did you try explaining to him?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and Harry became infuriated. He threw the blankets off himself and stalked into the hall. Ron needed a good punch in the face for what he did especially with knowing all Hermione had gone through already. The moment he saw Ron, he acted as Ron himself would and hit him square in the jaw, hoping it knocked some sense into the insensitive fool. Ron growled at Harry.

"Bloody hell! What'd you go and do that for?!" His voice held uncontroled rage as he moved to get his own blow in.

"For being a bloody moron! You're going to all but say you don't believe her, knowing what it will do and all she's gone through? You are such an idiot at times, Ron! Do you really think there is something going on between us, really? 'Cause that would be like something going on between you and Ginny!" At this moment Ginny decided to walk into the hall on her way to breakfast and a disgusted look appeared on her face as she heard the part about something going on between her and Ron.

"Um, can you say gross, Harry?"

Ron glared annoyed at Harry. "What the bloody hell was I supposed to think? The two of you were in the same bloody bed!" He shouted the words loud enough for every one to hear.

"She was upset last night and fell asleep _crying_, Ron. She kept doing this sort of whimpering thing like a puppy does when it's scared and you try to leave it, what was I supposed to do?" harry said, his voice calming down. Ron still glared at Harry, hands still fisted together. There was silence, then,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked, his voice quiet but still full of anger, though not quite as much as before.

"Thought you figured it out. Not like we hid the bands, mate." Harry explained.

"Yeah well, they're hard to notice." Ron grumbled in reply, back releasing tension.

"I suppose they might be with the robes on. But mate, Hermione is always around you and reaching in front of you at breakfast and the band shows then." Ron's face went read for another reason and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned away from Harry and walked toward the kitchen, "I'm hungry, want anything mate?" he asked, his voice showing the wish for Harry to drop the topic.

"Not until you apologize to Hermione. After that the subject is over. But you owe her an apology. After that she can tell everyone what had her so upset last night while we eat. We may need Fred and George for this one." Harry added. Ron frowned grumbling under his breath. He was never good at apologies. Hermione sat and cried as she heard their entire discussion. She knew Ron wasn't good at apologies so if he at least tried she would forgive him. As he walked into the room she wiped a few of the tears away from her face. Ron mumbled something under his breath as he walked in, took a deep breath and said very fast,

"I'msorrymioneIwaswrongandIpromiseI'lllistentoyounextime." With that he let out his breath in one full swing. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He had given her his typical, one breath, words running together apology. "Now say that so I can understand all the words and we'll be great," she joked. Ron gave her a helpless, _please don't make me say it twice, you know how I am with apologies _look.

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled so it was barely audible "I was wrong and I promise to listen to you next time." A shocked expression crossed Hermione's features. She hadn't meant for Ron to actually repeat what he said, she had only been joking.

"Apology accepted, Ron," she told him, standing to give him a hug. Ron smiled, returning the hug.

"Sorry 'Mione." he mumbled again. Hermione smiled, too.

"It's fine, Ron. You should just work on learning not to overreact until _after_ you hear the full story."

Ron sighed. "I'll try." he muttered, "But don't hold your breath."

"I won't because I suspect everyone but Harry and Ginny to freak out. And before you ask why Ginny knows, it's because she was there when it first happened but I will explain in detail with everyone there." Hermione said, beginning to make her way out the door and down to breakfast. Ron muttered something under his breath, following Hermione, feeling a bit put out. Harry knew everything before he did, and Ginny was...well Ginny. You could try and keep her out of it but she'd find away back in and probably get herself hurt too. Ron frowned at the thought as they entered the kitchen.

Hermione smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as she took as seat at the kitchen table.

"So Hermy," Fred teased with a grin, as his brother finished his sentence, both speaking the very last word. "We heard you got a secret."

"Do tell," George prompted. Hermione chuckled. She loved the way the twins did things sometimes because they were always able to make things bad seem a little bit better.

"Well, since everyone is here..." Hermione began. "I was talking with Ginny last night before I went to bed and got this letter." Hermione handed the letter to Mr. Weasley to look at first. "I don't know what it means or who sent it and it sort of worries me. I mean, I showed Harry because the handwriting is familiar and I thought he might recognize it and he seemed to last night but it could be someone just using their handwriting to cover their identity. Which is where Fred and George come in. I think they should do a spell to check for that."

The two boys glanced at each other and reached for the letter. They grinned

"I think we have a spell that would do." Fred said as George said the spell, his wand jerking and ejecting a light pink aura as it hit the paper. Nothing happened.

"Ah, real then." Fred grinned. "Right, no forgery." George finished. Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

"Harry, who is the letter from so I'm worrying about one less thing?" Hermione urged. Harry chuckled and said with a smile, "It's Lupin." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was someone she cared about and trusted. But who could be coming to tell her news and why would he know about it?

"Mr. Weasley, what do you think Lupin means?" Hermione questioned. Mr. Weasley frowned, examining the letter.

"I'm not quite sure Hermione, but if he feels it is safe, it should be. Lupin is a good judge of character." Ron said nothing watching on curiously.

"Well, he says it will be someone I deemed an enemy. How could it be safe if I've deemed the person an enemy?"

"Because you and your friends, though I know you'll loathe to hear it, aren't very good judges of characters." Mr. Weasley chuckled, handing the letter back to Hermione.

"Excuse me, if that were true I'd think Snape was evil and I don't. I'm always telling those two thick headed boys he isn't. Which, while on the subject, _he's not_!" Hermione said, making sure to add that she still didn't like him. "But, that doesn't mean I like him." Ron made a noise of protest. It was Snape, bloody git had to be evil. Mr. Weasley chuckled while Molly gave her son a warning glare. Ron knew the subject was to be dropped and did. He knew he, Harry, and Ginny would have their hands full trying to get Hermione's mind off the visitor for the next three days and that they would also have to deal with relapses in her newly found happiness.

* * *

**A/n:** So what do you think? Who might the person deemed an enemy be? Find out.


End file.
